Spencer Walsh
Spencer Walsh (born March 1, 1995) is a boy who Teddy has a crush on. Spencer also has mutual feelings for her. He is very cool and dances very well. He kissed Teddy Duncan in Emmett's grandfather's van. Spencer became friends with Emmett after he proved how sick his popping was. He is somewhat close to Teddy's age. Personal Life 2009-11 Spencer is about Teddy's age. Nobody knows when his birthday really is. He went out with Teddy for a few episodes. One time, Spencer went on a study date with Teddy at her house. He saw how weird everything was especially Bob. He seemed patient but Emmett Heglin came in saying "Well, well, well. What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend." Spencer replies: "She's not your girlfriend." Emmett tried to threaten Spencer but since he was stronger and he backed off. Later, he cheats on Teddy with a beautiful, skilled but less-smart girl named Skyler sometime after he and Teddy had become a couple. He does it behind Teddy's back. Teddy asked Spencer out in the Girls ask Guys special. They have a dance but again, Emmett tries to distract Spencer again but not to dance with Teddy. They did some sick popping and cool dance skills together. They also became good friends. In the summer, Teddy actually goes to Spencer's house to meet his parents. They were shown to be very good people. They offered Teddy a snack and a vibrating chair. Later Spencer's parents were laughing at Teddy's family but Spencer stuck up for Teddy. He said. "Mom, Dad stop! That's Teddy's family." At the talent show, he unexpectedly finds out that Teddy can't dance. Even though Spencer and Ivy aren't exactly friends, he goes up to her for help. Spencer tells Ivy "I'll do it. I'll just be honest with her." He lies and tells Teddy that he sprained his ankle because of her dance moves. They don't quite break up but Teddy goes and finds a new dance partner, Emmett. Spencer watches Teddy's dance and apologizes for lying to her about his sprained ankle. Teddy says: "So we're good?" Spencer quietly replied: "We're great." Spencer doesn't last much longer with Teddy. In November 2010, Charlie bit his finger. She had suspected that something was wrong with him. Teddy catches Spencer on a date with Skyler. He denies to Skyler that he was dating Teddy. When Teddy came up to confront him, Spencer says "You have it all wrong! That is my cousin, Skyler!" He had been secretly trying to keep both relationships going. He overhears Skyler say: "I thought YOU and Spencer were cousins." Teddy and Skyler break up with Spencer when they find out the truth. Spencer says: "I'm sorry I can explain." But Teddy walks away. Later, she writes an offensive song about him which he is unaware of. Spencer tries to apologize a few weeks later and Teddy tells him that she can't trust him. He leaves for another month and teddy doesn't even post the offensive song online. This time, Spencer Walsh has a new girlfriend named Nicole. Teddy uses her latest admirer, Austin to try and make him jealous. Austin says "How do you do?" Spencer replies: "How do I do What?" Even though he and Austin become friends, he tells Teddy: "This is Austin? the guy you're in a relationship with." Later, Nicole finds out about Spencer's small feelings for Teddy. She broke up with him too. Later when Spencer was on vacation, he saw Teddy. He tells her: "Teddy, Nicole and I broke up. But I miss you; I miss us! Can we please get back together." He tries again to get Teddy back and gives her a kiss on her lips. Teddy basically rejected Spencer, AGAIN. She said "Thanks, but I think we should just be friends." Personal Life (March 2011-present) Spencer was just Teddy's friend for most of 2011. He was pretty attractive by girls. He probably even flirted with Teddy's enemy, Lynette. Ivy reveals that Spencer was friends with her boyfriend, Raymond. He seems to hate Teddy in the battle of the bands. He calls her a clump-nugget when he finds out that T eddy beat him in songwrithing. 4 months later, Spencer got a job at a beach-themed store. Spencer saw Teddy. Teddy asked him how she could possibly get a job. Spencer warns her not to mention anything about school or she would get all of them fired. He sees Teddy return with orange skin. He smiles and stares. In late October, Spencer Walsh replaces Emmett Heglin at Super Adventure Landafter he quits. He is friendly to Teddy but Teddy says "Uh, Spencer" in bitterness. Approximately a month later, he tells Teddy that he'd do anything for Teddy and apologizes for the FINAL TIME. He says: "Hurting you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Please Teddy, could you give me another chance?" Teddy finally says Yes! They have been dating since November 7, 2011. Spencer doesn't understand sarcasm as he revealed to Teddy. Spencer and Teddy audition for George and Martha Washington at Super Adventure Land. The job was lost to Teddy but Spencer won. He was on stage with Greasy Joe's daughter, Sandy Super. Teddy comes on stage dressed as Ben Franklin to try and attract him. Spencer tells Teddy that he cares about her more than ANYTHING. Still in their costumes, Spencer and Teddy kiss. A meddlesome family snitched on them. Spencer stays with Teddy through getting fired from Super Adventure Land in May 2012. They had made an inappropriate scene there. It is possible that Spencer and Teddy were reported. Sometime later, Ivy told Teddy to break up with Spencer because she and everybody else hated their relationship. Spencer and Teddy plan a fake breakup. They claim to the world that Teddy cheated on Spencer for Serj la Fleur. He was preasured to play better. When he won, Teddy congradulated him and reveals that they never broke up. Later Spencer goes with Teddy on the prom date. Teddy decides to give up her prom for PJ and Taylor. He goes with her. A few months later, Spencer and Teddy celebrate 10 months since they got back together. Teddy and her grandmother Linda go with him. They all celebrate. Later, Linda gives them alone time. Teddy realizes that she left and runs off. Spencer runs after her. At one point, one of Teddy's friends, Victor asked Teddy if she got rid of him. Even he knew that Spencer cheated on Teddy at that point. Spencer begins to see that Teddy wants to win over his mother, Linda Walsh. It is unknown if Teddy and Spencer will stay together in August 2012. Spencer joins a volleyball team and he happens to rival with Teddy. Teddy accidentally breaks his nose. Due to this cause, Spencer may break up with Teddy because she also bucked her PE Teacher, Mr. Hammerstone in the nose. Relationships Teddy Duncan Spencer was Teddy's boyfriend for almost 2 years. Teddy asked him out to the dance. He got distracted by Emmett. Later Spencer apologizes and gives Teddy a kiss on the lips. Later, Spencer shows Teddy his family. They mock the Duncan family and Spencer defends her. Later Spencer cheats on Teddy (see Personal Life 2009-11). He gives Teddy another kiss after he tells her that he wanted to be with her. In the battle of the bands, they hate eachother. In November 2011, they get back together. (see Personal Life 2011-present) Skyler Spencer dated Skyler for almost as long as Teddy. She broke up with him when Teddy revealed the truth. Spencer began to hate her after a while. Teddy's the one he wants to be with. Nicole Nicole was Spencer's new girlfriend. She was only seen once. She probably broke up with Spencer due to his remaining feelings for Teddy. Teddy thought that Spencer made Nicole up to get a rise out of her. Spencer revealed that she was real when Teddy went out with Austin Trivia *It is unknown how Spencer's parents felt when they heard that he cheated on Teddy in season 1. They might have been okay with it since they saw how immature Amy and Bob were. *Spencer seems to get along with Ivy's past boyfriends, Raymond and Emmett. They are friends. *Like Trish from Austin and Ally, Spencer gets fired or quits several jobs. 1-the juice store; 2-the beach themed store; 3-Super Adventure Land *His classmates seem to hate the fact that he and Teddy are back together. *Spencer has dated Skyler, Teddy, and Nicole (possibly Lynette too) *Hairstyle changed over seasons. The other style being PJ's *Teddy was unaware about Spencer cheating until November 9, 2010. *He has met Teddy's grandmother, Linda Duncan. *Everyone knows that he cheated on Teddy. Gallery Spencertalkingtoteddy.png Spenceronadate.png Spencer.jpg Category:Characters Category:Popular Pages